Controlled
by X-Novi
Summary: Five Night's 2 inspired story. This story is from the eyes of all the characters but mainly Jeremy Fitzgerald. This also in a AU so please no complaints about how this is different from the story line. I made this for fun, the characters and place depicted in this story belong to Scott Cawthon. (man's a genius) Thanks, hope you enjoy. I'm open for constructive criticism! :3
1. Introduction

**A/N - This is my first fanfiction I've made and I hope you enjoy it but first let me point out some things...**

**This is basically an AU, so I'm using the fact that this takes place earlier in time. This is to date.**

**In the story, Mangle didn't cause the bite of '87, which is the new pop. belief, Foxy did.**

**I am using some of the other pop. theories but you have to read on to find out.**

**Mangle won't be left in her (yes 'her') mangled position, I'll explain later.**

**At first, when ever it turns 12 o'clock, the old animatronics change, they lose the ability to control themselves... (further details will come... well, later)**

**I'm totally up for constructive criticism in the reviews and I hope you enjoy this story! :3**

**Disclaimer****: I do not, nor will I ever, own the characters or place(s) depicted in this story, Five Night's at Freddy's 1 and 2 belong to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

"A hundred dollars a week." Jeremy read aloud. "For a first job, that's not too bad."

Jeremy had been waiting for the chance to move out of his parents house for over a year. After his eighteenth birthday, he finally had the chance. . His friend, Chris, had agreed to let him stay at his house on the condition that Jeremy paid rent. To do this, he needed to be able to afford it.

The young man thought, glancing once more at the pay listed in the ad, before stating determinedly, "This should be just enough for rent. Alright, fine... I'll do it."

Jeremy was looking for a position as the night guard at the new and improved Fazbear Family Diner, now called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The young man never got the chance to just visit the diner as a child, but had always wanted to. He'd been there once before at a friend's birthday party, when he was nine, and enjoyed his time there. But one thing stood out to him above all, something he had never seen before, something that fasinated the child. Every two hours, a small group of three animatronic characters got on stage and would sing and dance for the children. The band consisted of a guitar playing rabbit, a dancing chicken, and a singing bear. The boy couldn't believe what he was seeing. It seemed as if all the world stopped as lights faded and the spotlight was shown on these seemingly lively group of characters. He understood that this wasn't real, that these characers were just fabric and metal, but he couldn't take his eyes off of them. The boy felt like this place was an exeption. It was as if this place was a portal between imagination and reality. He became entralled by the wonder of this place in the short hour he was there, but like all good things, it must come to an end.

As he grew older, he nearly became obsessed with these characters. At the age of twelve, he took to the internet, not being able to visit the diner. He learned as much as he could, the names of the animatronics, when it opened, and how long the restaurant has been open... among other things. He talked to his friends that had been there more than he had. Learning who their favorites were, what they thought about the place, how good the food was... anything he could. But one day, it all came to an end. Out of all the animatronics, Jeremy's favorite was Foxy the Pirate Fox. Foxy was a tall, red fox animatronic with glowing green eyes, an eye pach over his right eye and a hook for a right hand. Jeremy had heard what his friend's favorites were: Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and of course good old Freddy Fazbear, but the one that stood out to him the most was Foxy. So, it comes as no suprize that Jeremy was devastated when he had read up on some old newspaper clippings from 1987.

The article read that one of the animatronics at the famous diner had bit someone on the head so hard that it managed to break through the skull and take out the front portion of the person's brain. Jeremy was in absolute shock, but what made it that much worse was that he knew which one it had most likely been. Only one animatronic had a mouth large enough to do this. Only one had the force and power great enough to deal such damage. There was only one with teeth sharp enough to cut through bone... Foxy. It was Foxy, he was sure of it. The discovery of this information proved too tramatizing for the boy and caused him to lose all interest in the diner and the animatronics there, but he also developed a unreasonable hatred for the fox he once called his favorite over all. He lost all want to visit the place he always dreamed of returning to and all faith in the goodness of the fox. He was too shocked to think reasonably. He had led himself to believe that none of the animatronics could be trusted out of sheer ignorance of the original situation. And now, he was about to set all of his feelings aside for a measly three bucks an hour.

* * *

**A/N - Well, hope you enjoyed the Intro, now the fun begins with the next chapter, Awaken!**


	2. Awaken

**A/N - Chapter 2 of Controlled has the old animatronics waking up for the first time in a strange new place. Hope you enjoy :3**

**Again, I do not own the characters or place(s) depicted in this story, FnaF 1 and 2 belong to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

_**PE-KARROWW!**_ A shot sounds in the distance. "Gah!", An animatronic fox lurches forward, awakened and startled. "What in the blazes was that?!" The fox looked around in the dark room. "I canny see a bloody thing!" A small clicking sound of machinery starting up startled the fox once again. The animatronic beheld as everything turned green and objects around the room became visible. "Ah, that's better." A small text popped into view as if it were on a computer screen that read **Night Vision: ON **in bold. Confused, the fox said, "Since when did I have this?" Now, other things had begun popping up: a small map of what seemed to depict the building he was currently inside of and another text. The map showed two dots to the right of what he suspected was his dot in the same room. The one labeled 1 was nearly in the middle of the room and number 2 was along side the farthest wall to the right. It wouldn't have seemed important if not for the third dot at the end of the hall outside of the room. This 3rd dot had a flashing triangle with an exclamation mark inside of it next to it. The other text said **Notice: A3 in Distress**. Then, at the corner of his eye, the pirate saw something struggling to stand.

"Freddy!", the fox called while struggling to get up, himself. "Foxy, Ugh..you getting that, too?" Foxy was too focused to notice a small alarm going off inside his head. "Aye. Some sort've distress alarm. Think someone's hurt?", Foxy uttered, concerned. "Well, it's neither of us and Chica is over there.", Freddy said, pointing at the passed out animatronic chicken. "That leaves... Bonnie!" "Did ye hear that before?", Foxy interrupted, wide-eyed. The bear look confused. "Uh.. no. I can't say I know what you're talking about." "It been a loud boom! Like a gunshot!" Freddy's expression dropped as he thought of the worse.

Robots could surely be repaired but these robots had a difference that they all noticed: they were more alive than normal. Small repairs could be fixed easily but anything that damaged the main machinery that kept them running would prove as fatal as a bullet to the head. No longer would they feel. They'd become just another mindless robot.

"Freddy!" The bear was brought back by the yelling of his friend. "We canny just stand here!" The singer turned and ran out the door as the pirate followed. Freddy was too worried to speak, his mind was going ninety a minute. The fox stopped behind him, dead in his tracks. Freddy turned around and yelled back, "What are you doing? The signal's coming from right at the end of the hall, come on!" Foxy was looking passed Freddy, horror stricken on his face. "Freddy, I see him..." "What?" The singer turned and squinted in the dark. As he did his night vision kicked on, revealing a lifeless looking purple animatronic rabbit lying on the floor. "My Lord, Bonnie!" Freddy ran to the limp rabbit and knelt down beside him. Foxy, still in shock, walked slowly towards the two. "You think-" _**WHAMM! **_Something hard smacked against the side of the fox's head, knocking him against the wall. Freddy looked up in time to see a man lift a shotgun to Foxy's head. The fox looked up, staring down the barrel. The rage inside the fox hit its peak and snapped as the pirate growled loudly. "Foxy, NO!", yelled the singer, but it was too late. The fox launched forward, knocking the shotgun away. He grabbed the man by the throat and threw him against the wall. His grip strengthened as he lifted the man upward. "Foxy, stop! Bonnie's ok!" Foxy let out a low growl, then swung the man around with immense strength and threw him through the doorway of the building.

The man gasped after smacking against the hard pavement. He lifted his head to see if the fox was coming after him only to see him standing still, watching. "Come on, come on, do something!" He called under his breath, glaring at the man. The mysterious man scrambled to his feet, ran to his truck, and sped off, not looking back. Foxy stared as the man drove away, breathing heavily. The fox was alerted by the sound of a faint moan. "Bonnie!", Foxy said as he turned around and walked towards the bear and bunny. The pirate dropped to his knees after seeing the rabbit up close. "Freddy, his face-" "_SHHhhh_!" The leader insisted. He looked back at Bonnie. "Don't worry, buddy. You're ok."

Bonnie had been shot by the man. The shot was so severe and powerful that it blew his face clean off. His friends stared in horror as the bunny laid lain, twitching and moaning.

"He needs to be repaired." The bear said, talking to Foxy but not taking his eyes off of the rabbit's wound. Freddy finally looked up at his friend and saw his condition. "Wow, so do you..." "Me? Look at yerself!" Freddy looked down at his hands and torso to see that he also was in dire need of repair. "Whoa... what happened to us?.." The singer looked around with a blank face. "...to the restaurant?" "I don't know." The pirate fox answered. "But believe me, I _will_ find out! I swear on it!", slamming his fist against the cold floor. "Agreed.", the bear replied, not startled by the fox's action of anger. "Here, help me with him." Foxy got under Bonnie's left arm, since he was missing his right one. As the two carried the bunny back to where they came from, a single thought was running through Freddy's mind as he looked over to the rabbit: _Bonnie, what happened to you?..._

* * *

**A/N - Exiting, isn't it? This is also the pop. theory for why Bonnie has no face. That, and that new Bonnie stole it for some reason... but I'm not using that, lol. And again, I hope you've enjoyed. Stick around for the next chapter, why dontchya?  
**


End file.
